


Miss Me As Much As I Miss You [Come Back To Me]

by DontTellMyMomPls (Hishex)



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Amy is also here, BDSM, I don’t wanna spoil too much here, I’ll let you decide what is what, Jelix - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Mark is also here, Praise Kink, Rape, Sci-Fi, Sex, Smut, Soap Opera, Sort Of, Sounding, TW: Suicide Mention, Tentacles, a friend commented that, also everyone is a scientist, blowjob, does that mean there is plot?, half imagination, half truth, laboratory, non-con, starring: my frustration, weird science stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hishex/pseuds/DontTellMyMomPls
Summary: To bury emotions and memories is not an easy feat.To deal with them surfacing again is even harder.Felix had to do both.AU in which an unexpected surprise at work would change Felix’s life forever.





	Miss Me As Much As I Miss You [Come Back To Me]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jelixpo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelixpo/gifts).

> I didn't originally intend to publish this here (or anywhere for that matter) but god, this is the first thing I have written that has made me genuinely proud of, not because of the porn but just how there is actually plot in here, the nice way everything is written and the length of it too! So here we are I guess! Inspired by an art piece by Jelixpo! (Which I don't really know if I should link, I can edit this later if required though) But anyway, blame them for igniting my inspiration!

The laboratory was cold, like every other lab ever.

The man sitting on one of the stools finally decided the temperature was low enough for him to put on some more clothes. He stood up and lazily placed the pen and the notebook he was holding on the stool he was sitting on just a moment before. He took a last look at the numerous cages that rested atop the table and headed for the door, opening it and coming out to a cozy room which had a couple of long couches, a small wooden table in the middle and some lockers to the side.

He closed the door and walked towards the lockers, taking out his keychain out of his pocket, he unlocked the small cabinet that read ‘Dr. Felix Kjellberg’. On top of his backpack laid a black turtleneck, which he took out and threw to one of the couches. Not caring about leaving the locker open, he walked towards it while he took off his lab coat and took a seat on the comfortable cushion. God, it was ten times better than the stupid stool that made his back hurt.

With the lab coat on his lap, he proceeded to put on his sweater.

_Finally. Some warmth._

He had been working in that regenerative medicine research center for more than a year, and while he loved what he did, he hated the environment he was in. The funding that year had barely been enough to keep running the important experiment Felix and his colleagues were working on so there was no spare money to make the working conditions better.

The higher ups would always shrug off their complaints telling them to bring thicker clothes, and then they would rant about how their employees were sick all the time. Fuckers.

The door leading to the hall creaked but Felix paid no attention to whom was going inside, as he was too busy rubbing his hands in a desperate attempt to generate some heat.

“Your cold tolerance is garbage. But aside from that, how’s it going?”

Only one person was sassy enough to talk to him like that.

“The usual, Mark. Boring.” Felix answered, indifferent towards the initial tease. “I’m tired of looking at these mice; there are no noticeable changes in comparison to the previous batch… yet. I prefer the development phases, at least I get to do something cool then.”

“Hey don’t say that. Look at it this way: You are seeing the impact of your work in real living beings.” Mark spoke while sprawling over the couch, next to Felix. He wasn’t bothered by his sudden intrusion in the least.

“The mating rate is still too high by the way.” Felix remarked, much to his companion’s annoyance, who let out a raspy sigh of frustration as soon as he said that.

“Do you know how much time I spent analyzing that godforsaken reproduction gene? You are kidding me, right?” Mark ran his hands through his hair, half in denial and half processing what the blond had said and the repercussions it carried. “Fuck, I thought I had found its enhancer sequence. It is going to take a while to map everything again and find out what I missed... Ugh.”

“I have no idea of what that means but sounds boring. Sorry, man.”

“I appreciate it. It is too complex for me to explain now but let’s just say there are a lot of signals involved in the expression of a gene… which means a lot of work.”

Felix was actually thankful about having Dr. Fischbach as the person with whom he had to coordinate stuff. As an expert in the field of artificial intelligences development, he had zero knowledge of biological sciences, but his friend Mark always explained him the important stuff with ease. Even if the subject was complex, he would find a way to break it down and make him understand.

Mark shouldn’t be there investigating stuff; he should be in a university teaching a post-graduate course or something.

The fact that he hadn’t explained about genes’ expression was only because Felix didn’t need to know it. He was relieved, as his boredom was going to act as a mirror and straight-up reflect any new academic information that was given to him.

“Hopefully your workload is going to be cut in half with that new assistant you are getting for your team.” Felix closed his eyes, trying to recall the name of the newbie that he had heard earlier in the cafeteria. He had it in the tip of his tongue- Jhon? Jean? Shawn? Crap, he couldn’t remember which one it was. Better ask. “What’s his name?”

“Oh, Seán!”

_… He was close._

It was interesting to see how Mark’s face lit up when he mentioned his name, seemingly brushing aside the dreadful news he had just been given. Felix was curious now, was he really so brilliant?

“Today was his first day so I left him in the lab, you know, for my team to show him the equipment and stuff. He learns fast, let me tell you.” Mark stretched his arm and grabbed Felix’s opposite shoulder, pulling him closer in a friendly manner. If it was any other person, Felix would have been annoyed, but this was Mark we were talking about. He liked to use body language a lot; it showed when he was passionate about something, as he started flailing his arms everywhere and did various hand gestures. “You just need to show him once how to use or do anything, and bam! He gets it. That, and his cute Irish accent. Oh boy, we are going to get along well for sure!”

Felix pushed Mark a bit to get rid of his grip, as he had been invading his personal space twenty seconds too long. He could only handle five at most.

However, he couldn’t care less about it in that moment. Something his friend had said caught his attention, or more like his brain had connected two of the things he had said, and Felix had to make sure if he was just overthinking or if it had something more to it.

“Wait, what’s his surname?” A part of him wanted it to be true but his most rational side knew he was grasping at straws.

“Hm?” Mark eyed Felix suspiciously, since he was usually stoic and patient about pretty much everything, but he had detected some kind of rush in his voice. “McLoughlin. His full name is Seán William McLoughlin.”

_Fuck._

Felix froze.

He couldn’t breathe, his heart rate skyrocketed and he began trembling, keeping his stare directed at Mark, not looking at him but rather, through him. His brain was a chaotic mess, divided between recalling distant memories and making itself all sorts of questions: How could it be? Why at his job of all places? What the fuck was happening? What was he going to do now?

_Fuck._

This shouldn’t be possible; he thought he had closed that chapter of his life, and for it to suddenly open again like this? All the emotions he had put so much effort in burying were surfacing once again. Oh god, oh no, what-

He was being shaken.

“Felix, respond for fuck’s sake!”

Felix realized he hadn’t been breathing, gasped and inhaled deeply, trying to steady himself. Meanwhile, Mark had both of his arms on Felix’s shoulders and had been moving him back and forth for a while but stopped when he saw that he was returning to reality.

Well, that was embarrassing. And he would have to answer Mark’s questions on top of all.

_Fuck._

Unlike any normal person who would wait until he calmed down completely, Mark decided to bombard him with questions faster than grabbing your phone when you have juicy gossip to share. “What’s wrong? Are you sick? Is there something about Seán? Did you get intoxicated with something?”

Felix shut him up with just showing him his index finger, thankfully Mark got the hint. His concern was understandable though, as his field included sometimes working with dangerous compounds and some seconds could be key in avoiding serious injuries or saving a life.

Thirty seconds. Thirty seconds passed until Felix’s brain processed everything and was able to answer Mark’s inquiries in order. “I was shocked, that’s all. No, I am not sick. Yes, it’s related to your assistant. And no, I am not intoxicated; unlike you, I am always very careful.”

“Oh thank god, I thought you were fainting on me.” Mark unclenched his hands and let out a sigh of relief, before putting on a curious expression. “Now, can I ask why the new technician is an issue to you?”

Felix frowned, debating internally if he should disclose the truth to Mark or if he could bullshit his way out of it. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Mark but… it was just too personal. Then again, he couldn’t make up a fake story on the spot, could he?

Fuck it, he would tell a half truth.

Felix ran a hand through his hair, starting his explanation. “I had a friend called Seán McLoughlin in my university.”

Mark’s eyebrows lifted up at that statement. “And you believe they are the same person?”

Felix nodded, confirming his suspicion. Man, the world was small, wasn’t it?

“Did he drop out? I mean, you studied computer science and Seán ended up majoring in biology according to his CV.” Mark pushed further, believing he had connected the dots- he couldn’t deny he was even more curious now.

“Yeah, in our last year. No wonder I have a PhD now and he barely has a couple years of experience, he studied an entirely different thing.” Felix looked at the wrinkled lab coat that rested on his legs. It was symbolical to him. If it wasn’t for his post-graduate degree, he would have no reason to own one but he chose to pursue it, honoring a certain person who he thought wouldn’t be able to do it anymore.

“Duuuude, in the last year?!” Mark raised his voice, acting like an extravagant lady. To his defense, it wasn’t an everyday tale to hear. He had only known Seán for a day but it was unbelievable for him to think that he was remotely interested in computers and coding. “He must have had a life crisis or something; the jump from computer science to biology is abysmal. But perhaps it was for the better. He has abilities that will only flourish while working on my field.”

Mark was absolutely enthralled by Felix’s story, it was so worthy of being a soap opera! He was dying to ask Seán all sorts of questions after his enlightening conversation with Felix. Fuck the research; this was the most interesting thing that had happened to him in a long while.

He decided to take his leave soon, but not before asking one final thing that had been itching at him. “Well, judging from your initial surprise, you two haven’t spoken in a while. Did you have a falling out or something?” Mark asked but caught Felix stared absentmindedly at the blank wall in front of him. Maybe he was prying too much, better give an explanation. “Uhhh, just to know if I should avoid getting him to meet you.”

…

Mark didn’t need to know more. That was all he was giving him.

He wasn’t going to tell him that Seán didn’t drop out of his own accord, but travelled abroad to make an internship for a month and was never heard of again.

He wasn’t going to tell him that his shock -and almost panic attack- was truly due to genuinely thinking that Seán was dead and being slapped by the realization that he wasn’t.

He wasn’t going to tell him that Seán was the reason he took a nanobiotechnology post-graduate course, because it was their dream to do it together and Felix was going to fulfill that promise even if Seán couldn’t.

He wasn’t going to tell him how destroyed and empty he felt when the days went by and became weeks, the weeks became months, the months became a year, and he would hear nothing from Seán.

He wasn’t going to tell him that Seán was a very important person to him.

He wasn’t going to tell him that Seán was his boyfriend.

“Yeah, don’t even mention my name to him. We are not on speaking terms, don’t send him over.” Felix deadpanned and glanced at his friend with serious eyes and a frown, no room for discussion.

Mark got the hint immediately. He got a bit bummed because it seemed like he wasn’t going to be able to see the development but even though he was a slut for gossip, his friendship with Felix came first.

“Okay! I won’t, but I hope you guys make it up eventually.” Mark stood up clumsily, stretching his arms and muttering something about his knees, flexing his legs one by one in hopes to get them working smoothly again. “Anyway! I’ll work on the mating problem but I have another batch of vectors already in production, gather some nanobots and get ready to prepare them next week. Any coding that needs revising by the way? How is the AI going?”

Felix grimaced in disgust, more work was coming and he wasn’t in the mood to do it but then again, the bills weren’t going to pay themselves. He would have to suck it up, as always. “It’s pretty good; the AI is effectively detecting the stem cells in the spinal cord and introducing the vectors in the cells with efficiency via the nanobot machinery. I’ve told you this before Mark: working with software and machines is better than doing so with living beings, they give you less trouble.”

Mark squinted at his friend, every feature in his face screaming he was offended. “Well fuck you, you soulless being! I love DNA and my vectors okay?”

He stomped out of the room, turning around and showing two middle fingers at the Swede before smashing the door. Felix loved teasing Mark. He would always throw some tantrum at how biology was better than computers while Felix couldn’t care less, as he knew you couldn’t compare the different sciences and that each one was unique and fascinating on its own, but that didn’t stop him from annoying Mark. Not when that was the only fun he could get at work on boring days.

Felix’s smile disappeared.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_

Everything was wrong.

He regretted having that conversation. How was he supposed to carry on with his life now that he had been given such a revelation? He also questioned whether telling that half truth to Mark had been a good idea. To be completely honest with himself, he wanted to see Seán in the flesh, to confirm that he was indeed alive and speak with him, but if he didn’t, he could try to convince himself that it probably was another person.

He would have to struggle on the daily.

Heck, he would have to struggle every five minutes.

He had chosen the most difficult and almost impossible path. Good job Felix.

Letting out a blunt sigh, he grabbed his lab coat and put it on in a flash, determined to return to his duty. For once, he was actually thankful he had to keep watch on the mice, for they would keep his mind busy for the time being.

* * *

A figure with a lab coat was whistling softly along his path, the sounds being muffled by the facemask he was wearing. His steady steps came to a halt in front of the door which read ‘Darkroom’, where he proceeded to open the white door with his gloved right hand, careful not to let the thing he had on his other hand come into contact with anything else.

The darkroom.

A colder-than-usual room which was visited many times a day but never for long, due to having only one, short purpose. He needed to use it at that very moment though.

He closed the door, turned on the lights and moved in front of a small machine that rested on a sturdy concrete table. After lifting the plastic lid of the instrument, he placed the wet gel he had been holding for a while on it and closed the lid once again. He had to admit that it was refreshing having his hand free again… sort of. He still shouldn’t touch anything with his glove covered in that liquid, just as a precaution.

With his dry hand, he opened a nearby drawer and grabbed the safety goggles that were lying on it. Putting them on and connecting the instrument to the outlet, he was ready to finally see the fruits of his work.

The anxiety was eating at him. He could do anything the exact same way the protocol said, with extreme precision and safety measures, and it could still go wrong. Sometimes the stupid DNA just didn’t want to cooperate and there was nothing he could do about it besides sighing or crying in frustration and repeating the experiment but oh no, it was tedious as fuck and he didn’t really want to repeat it. He had already done the entire thing three times so he had faith this time.

He pressed the ‘on’ button. The faint purple-ish light appearing on the transilluminator was his cue to turn off the lights of the room so he did, honoring the name of the place.

Now, for the literal revelation.

_Oh my god._

He couldn’t help but uttering a quiet “Fuck Yeah!”. It was a fucking miracle, everything was perfect! The resolution of the DNA bands was impeccable, like the pictures you’d see in an academic research paper, and there was one band in the lanes in which there was supposed to be one and two where there were supposed to be two.

_At. Fucking. Last!_

He couldn’t be more proud of himself at that moment. Having done everything from scratch three times and having to endure the pitiful smiles of his coworkers while saying ‘No worries! Better luck on getting it next time’, making it seem that his failures did not matter when in reality they only delayed all the team. God, they deserved heaven. Anyway, he felt awful as he kept disappointing them after how nice they had been to him since he arrived and now he could give back that kindness with his good work.

He had to tell his advisers!

Hastily taking out his cell phone from his pocket, he unlocked it and took several pictures to show everyone. After taking a moment to rejoice in his success, he let his phone fall back into his pocket and pranced over to the light switch, turning the lights on and then turning off the transilluminator, cleaning and leaving everything as it was when he first entered the room. Not needing the gel, the facemask or the gloves anymore, he threw them on a hazardous substances trash can.

_All set to go!_

He walked doing little skips of joy towards the researcher’s room, the place in which they all chilled while their samples were running in various instruments and devices. Great place, it had a TV, various newspapers, chairs, tables and computers so they could easily pass time there.

In the two months since he had arrived at that department, they had hosted three “Fortnite Happy Hours” in that same room, as Dr. Fischbach liked to call them. Those were their little secret, as the higher ups would certainly be mad if they found out their high-end PCs were being used for gaming and not working. Plus, Dr. Fischbach said those integration activities helped to make the teamwork better and increased productivity among the employees so who cared, they were being used for the greater good.

As soon as he took a peek through the semi-open door, he noticed a very familiar person sitting on one of the computers; she seemed to be alone so he didn’t see a problem violently opening the door and shouting her name cheerfully.

“Dr. Nelson!”

The woman had been concentrated, probably reading something about her research, and was startled shitless at the sudden intrusion. “Oh my god, Seán!”

Yeah, it may not have been a good idea after all. She was now frowning and looking at him in disapproval, with a hand still on her chest from the initial scare. However, before Seán could apologize, she spoke. “Well? Can I be of any help to you?”

Even though she had said a rough question, her gentle tone and now relaxed expression told Seán that she wasn’t mad at him. Still, as the gentleman he was, he had to apologize. “Oh, uh… I’m sorry for what happened, I was just-”

“I know. You are excited, right?” She interrupted with an understanding tone and a bright smile. “You must have a good reason. Tell me!”

Receiving that encouragement from one of his trusted and esteemed counselors, Seán returned to his ecstatic state in seconds and readied himself to deliver the good news. “The vectors are finally ready!”

Seán ignored the small yelp of happiness Dr. Nelson had let out, reaching into his pocket and taking out his phone, he frantically opened his Gallery app and showed her the photo he had taken just minutes before.

“Gimme that.” She practically snatched the phone out of his hands, changing her simple happy expression into one of pure delight as she looked at his work. “Seán! Oh my god, this is flawless!”

He couldn’t not smile after hearing her praise, because he realized all that hard effort and all those sleepless nights had payed off in the end. He never gave up. He could have easily presented his two weeks’ notice out of frustration but no, he persevered, he learnt from his mistakes and he improved. He felt as if he could take on the world.

“I knew you could do it, fast learner!” She handed his phone back. “And only a month after you started… You have a talent, Seán.”

“Where is Dr. Fischbach? I wanna tell him too!”

“Oh he should be-” She gazed towards her computer, probably noticing something weird because then she put her finger on top of her upper lip and squinted. “Uhm… He was supposed to be in a meeting but he should have come back an hour ago. Sorry I didn’t notice, time flies when you are focused on something.”

Waiting was something Seán was not keen on doing and Dr. Nelson must have noticed some grimace he did because she immediately continued to reassure him. “But don’t worry Seán, Mark should be here at any moment. It’s strange that his meeting is taking so long, why don’t you take a seat and-”

The door, which had been left almost closed by Seán, was opened abruptly again, giving pass to none other than Dr. Fischbach. He was frowning deeply and as soon as he noticed the pair of scientists there, he started complaining, not giving any room for them to at least greet him.

“Who do those motherfuckers think they are?! Telling me ‘Hey we put you in a list to make a seminar in another country and we need you to take a flight in uh… five hours.’“ Mark stomped right past Seán and Amy, going towards to the lockers and making fun of his superiors’ orders by repeating them in a dumb voice and looking stupid while flailing his arms. What could he say; he liked to use his arms to get his points across. “Like, what the actual fuck! Look, I don’t have time for their bullshit. I have stuff to do here: DNA to extract, PCRs to run, equipment to calibrate, articles to redact, documents to sign and in general, a damned department to run!” He bluntly turned over, startling the other two people on the room, while enumerating with his fingers the stuff he had to do. After that, he went back to rummaging in his locker.

Seán wanted to say something but it obviously wasn’t a good moment. He’d rather wait and keep the silence going for as long as it took for Dr. Fischbach to calm down, and apparently, Dr. Nelson shared his way of thinking.

Dr. Fischbach kept rambling and rambling about his unfortunate situation while he tried to stuff his lab coat into his backpack, not doing any effort to fold it whatsoever, closing the zipper and swiftly putting it on his back. He snatched the bottle of water, which miraculously hadn’t fallen down, and headed to take his leave.

Meanwhile, the other two people were only moving their heads, following Mark’s every movement.

“For fuck’s sake, I have to leave right now if I want to get to my house, pack and still be on time at the airport.” He stopped in his tracks when he was at the door, realizing that he had yet to give indications for his time away. He growled loudly enough for his irritation to be heard. He shouldn’t have to do that if his fucking superiors had decided everything by themselves and informed him at the last moment.

Fuck it. He had to comply, it still was his job. But he didn’t have time, he would explain afterwards. For the first time since he got inside the room, he directly addressed the other people’s presence and pointed towards them. “Amy, you are in charge. Seán, I trust you; assist Amy and help her run this shithole. I’ll get in contact later for further instructions, okay, bye.”

The room became quiet and peaceful again, leaving Seán and Amy in confusion and slowly letting Mark’s words sink in. Yes, it was true. They were in charge for some days.

_What the fuck just happened?_

Seán couldn’t believe Dr. Fischbach had appointed him as Dr. Nelson’s right hand. Like, really, what the actual fuck?! He had just been working there for one damned month! There surely were far more suitable people there to help Dr. Nelson! He lacked leadership, he lacked skills, he lacked administrative knowledge… Oh god, his insecurities were eating at him.

_Okay, calm down Seán._

_Dr. Fischbach was in a hurry. He must have said that in a rush, not really thinking what he was doing. He probably would have chosen another person if someone else had been in the room._

He could feel the blood running through his hands again. That had seemed to convince his subconscious.

_Yeah, that must be it-_

“What’s wrong with you people and slamming the stupid door? Jesus…” Amy said out loud, having recovered her senses way faster than his companion. “Okay Seán, I wanted to speak with Mark about this but apparently I am the one making the decisions now”

_-but it didn’t change the fact that he had to take on the responsibility now._

“We are slightly delayed on the next experiment and it involves using the vectors you just verified to be good to go so… could you please prepare them and then take them to Dr. Kjellberg in the animal unit? Do you think you can do it?”

Seán noticed she was actually more annoyed by the loud noises rather than having to manage the entire department. Wow. She gave such a calm and confident air… She was such an inspiration to him; he wanted to be like her when he grew up professionally.

And this was a fucking perfect opportunity to do that and develop his skills.

No more fear. No more passing on opportunities. He was going to do it.

“For what time do you need them to be ready?” Seán answered with the confidence and determination of someone who had done the job successfully a million times, despite having done it like ten times and failing nine of them.

Amy’s smile grew bigger. “As soon as you can get them done!”

Seán nodded, excusing himself and heading back to work. Man he was motivated now; preparing the samples was child’s play in comparison to what he had already done.

_Here it goes!_

* * *

It was the first time Seán had to go to the animal unit.

Someone else was always in charge of the samples’ delivery; even Dr. Fischbach himself would do it sometimes. Was it really that important that he couldn’t do it before? It seemed like a fairly easy task… Anyway, he could only take it as an example that he was rising in the ranks.

_Where is it, where is it…?_

He walked timidly through the white hallways, not really knowing where to go, and having to stop every five minutes to get a good look at the map of the building. It was a good thing that it was everywhere; probably he wasn’t the first one to get lost in that gigantic structure and someone had to take measures.

_Turn to the left and two doors over… Here it is!_

Seán stood before a white wooden door, with a label that read “Animal Unit – Authorized Personnel Only” and a red and black biohazard symbol below it. Weren’t they being a little extra? He understood they had to take security measures but it wasn’t like they were working with bacteria or virus that could wipe human existence if mishandled.

Holding the small box with the samples and shifting his weight from a leg to the other, he wondered if he should knock on the door-

_Of course you have to knock, you idiot. It’s called manners._

…

_But what if no one responded?_

There it was, that fucking shyness or fear, or how he liked to call it: _his insecurity_.

This time however, he quickly shrugged it off. Fuck it. He was already there, he couldn’t back now.

He knocked and waited.

…

_Great. No response._

He sighed, giving himself a moment, and then took a deep breath.

“Excuse me, I’m coming in!” Seán announced, practically intruding as he was turning the knob.

That didn’t seem like an animal unit. There were a couple of comfortable-looking couches, a table and some lockers -fairly similar to the researchers’ room in the Molecular Biology Unit-, which was probably why nobody had answered when he came in. His eyes analyzed every corner in the room, and finally resting on another door with the same biohazard symbol.

_The people must be inside. _

He closed the door behind him, because of safety measures, and strode towards the other door. This was it. This was the time.

He knocked and waited.

…

_For fuck’s sake, nothing again! _

Was there really no one or couldn’t they hear him? Seán frowned, easily shaking the nervousness off due to the annoyance that coursed through his veins at that moment. It was so fucking anti-climatic mentally preparing himself and keeping doing that final ‘leap of faith’ that didn’t lead to anything. He didn’t care anymore.

Seán put the box under his arm and grabbed the knob of this other door, turning it slowly. He was going to intrude but he had manners, he did not want to startle anyone.

The first thing his senses perceived was a foul smell entering his nostrils, which was sort of disgusting but tolerable nonetheless. Next thing he noticed was a big table with at least a dozen of rat cages in the middle of the room, and-

And there was a sitting person staring directly at him from the other side.

None of them moved an inch, which lead to Seán taking his time in studying the man’s features, since this was the first time he was meeting him. He got a good look at the scientist, who had dirty messy blond hair and bright blue eyes, a stubble for a beard and a lab coat completely covered in wrinkles from what he could see. His appearance practically screamed that the guy either wasn’t taking care of himself or was too lazy to do that.

Seán looked everywhere to focus on other things, as he was feeling enormous levels of discomfort. Not for barging in and basically intruding, _well maybe a little_, but because it had been like five minutes and the man in front of him still had his glare nailed onto him. He thought that it was common manners to wait until the other person asked what he needed but his situation wasn’t making any progress.

“Uhm… I’m looking for Dr. Kjellberg, I need to give him-” Seán began but the man jolted up instantly, and that was when he noticed the name sewn on his lab coat: ‘_PhD. Felix A. Kjellberg.’_

Seán thought he didn’t need to continue, as Dr. Kjellberg’s began approaching him. Thinking that he was going to greet him and get the box, he raised it with both arms like an offering but little did he know that he would be surprised. The blond’s hands skipped the package entirely, instead coming to a rest on top of Seán’s shoulders. He didn’t have time to react because not even five seconds after, he felt arms wrapped around him in a tight and pretty uncomfortable embrace.

Seán’s brain couldn’t process what was happening.

One moment he was in a happy mood, proud of himself, and just doing his job overall; and the next moment he was being hugged by a person he had not seen ever in his life. He was absolutely weirded out.

“Oh my god Jack, you are alive.”

Seán heard the blond whisper next to his ear, his voice being barely audible. As if an instinct had kicked in, Seán quickly pulled away from the hug. That motion seemed to make Dr. Kjellberg sink back into reality, since he did no effort whatsoever to conceal a loud gasp and just tried to compose himself by backing away as well and steadying his erratic breathing, saving some face… if he still had any. He was visibly red with embarrassment but Seán managed to also see tears collecting in his eyelids, which he was trying to blink back into nothingness.

“I deeply apologize for that.” Dr. Kjellberg said with a voice devoid of emotion, completely unlike what he had demonstrated some seconds before, and straightening the collar of his lab coat, even though it was already fixed.

“Is-is everything okay? Y-You called me Jack.” Jack responded while stuttering a bit, still shaken from the unexpected physical contact; giving the doctor an opportunity to explain himself.

The blond stopped toying with his colar, looking at the brunette with a mix of pity and surprise. “You… You don’t remember?” Seán negatively shook his head and saw how the doctor’s hands fell limp, as if he had no more strength to hold them up. However, he did not address the issue further and changed the subject and his posture in seconds, crossing his arms and now speaking with an air of professionalism and superiority. “What did you come here for? I thought I told Mark not to send any unprepared personnel here.”

Seán knew something was up and he was going to discover what it was, even if he needed to stand up to a higher-up. “Wait a minute. First you hug me out of nowhere, then you don’t explain yourself and avoid my question, and after that you lowkey insult me? You may be a PhD and probably my superior but I am not gonna pretend that THAT didn’t happen.”

“Yes, you are. It’s an order-”

“-An order that goes against worker’s rights and I hope you do understand why I am not going to follow it.” Seán locked gazes with Dr. Kjellberg, both of them looking stone cold and none of them faltering a bit. “You know that a normal person wouldn’t hug a stranger out of nowhere. You even called me Jack when it isn’t even my name, so you do know something about me.” Seán softened his expression. “You know me but I don’t remember you.”

“I really don’t know you; I mistook you for someone else.” The blond deadpanned, turning around and giving his back to Seán. “Put the box on top of one of the cages and leave.”

Seán actually felt glad that he wasn’t shouting at him for basically defying his orders and prying into his private matters. But then again, those matters concerned him so he deserved to know, right? He had to continue pressing. He really wanted to know and this could be the only opportunity he was going to get. He wanted- no. He needed to know about his past.

Dr. Kjellberg began taking steps to the wooden stool he was sitting on before. Seán almost ran and put himself in the professor’s path, earning a deep frown and an angry grunt from the other man. “Just leave the thing and let me do my fucking work!”

Seán didn’t want to appear weak and was doing everything possible to keep his ground; however, he had already taken a couple of steps back unconsciously. Seán was trembling. He knew he was threading on thin ice with was he was doing, he had just pissed off the doctor and got yelled at for his insolence.

_One more try. One more try and I’m out._

Was it the fear or the turmoil of emotions he was feeling, he did not know. But the words that came out of his mouth afterwards had a gentle, pure and honest tone he hadn’t spoken with in ages.

“Please. You may be doing this because you don’t want me to remember my old life before the accident, but please, I want to know what kind of person I was.” Dr. Kjellberg’s stoic expression didn’t change but he didn’t do anything to stop him from talking either. “After I woke up in the hospital… I-I didn’t even have a phone or any personal documents. I woke up in a foreign country, only remembering my name and nothing else. My family never got in touch with me, or perhaps I didn’t have any to begin with. I lost all my friends because I couldn’t even remember them and I had to start a new life from scratch with monetary help of the state and some organizations.”

Seán was fighting to hold back his own tears and suppressing random sniffles that threatened to interrupt his sentences. Both of his hands were clenched around the box, holding it tightly. The impotence product of remembering all those awful moments he had to go through, was taking its toll on him and worst of all, there was a person seeing him in that sorry state.

“You don’t have any idea of how hard it was for me so please, I’m begging you, please tell me something about myself. I want to know if I have something I can go back to after all these years.”

Seán finally broke the eye contact that had been so hard to maintain throughout his entire speech. He felt ashamed of having shown his emotions to an unknown person and wanted nothing more than to storm out of the room, and that was exactly what he was planning to do if he encountered a negative answer again.

The blond stood in front of him for what seemed to be an eternity before he exhaled heavily and began impatiently pacing from left to right. Seán dried the tears on the corners of his eyes somehow with his sleeves but never stopped looking at the other man. The doctor ran a hand through his hair, rubbing the back of his neck when he came in touch with it; after putting his hands in his pockets and taking them out a couple of times, he massaged his temples with his thumb and middle finger while fidgeting with his other hand, as if he had an object in it, and after that, he rubbed his forehead with his palm, as if trying to appease a headache.

_That body language… I must have pressed the right buttons_

He stopped abruptly and got closer to Seán, pointing his finger at him and with the somber expression of a boss who was about to fire someone. “Listen, we are not doing this today.” He sounded exasperated and irritated. Taking out a blank and wrinkled piece of paper from his pocket, he smacked it on the box Seán was still holding, startling him a little. From his chest pocket, he grabbed a pen and scribbled something Seán could not make out, with the writing being upside down from his perspective.

“Come to my house on Friday after work and then we’ll talk.”

He had… He had done it. He had managed to convince him!

Seán couldn’t hold back his joy once again. He felt like a child who had been told that would receive a gift, but this was even more special to him. Tears were forming on his eyes, but the source this time wasn’t sadness. Even though he couldn’t put his gratefulness into words, he uttered a simple but heartfelt “Thank you!” that didn’t do justice to his raw feelings.

“Just give me the box and I’ll see you on the weekend.” The blond spoke, defeated and internally regretting what he had done.

“God, if there is something else I can do to make this up to you Dr. Kjellberg-”

“Drop that doctor stuff, call me Felix.” He said softly, finally taking the box off Seán’s arms and slowly walked towards his sitting place.

That request left Seán puzzled for a bit but then again, Dr. Kjellberg knew him, right? So they must have been close friends of sorts. He didn’t give it too much thought and just went with it. “Will do! See you on Friday, Felix!”

Felix didn’t bother to see Seán go, instead conforming with the loud sound of the door.

“For fuck’s sake, what have I done…?” He thought aloud, laying the box on the table and dropping himself on the stool next to him. How was he supposed to tell Seán about his past without including their relationship? He could always invent a fake story; sure, it was Monday so he had time. But he wouldn’t be able to bring himself to do it, his heart would ache too much. And on the other hand, if he did tell him… how would Seán react to knowing they were boyfriends? “It would be a fucking disaster.”

Felix knew he had to keep himself busy to keep his thoughts at bay, what he had done was a problem for the future him anyway. He went to a nearby drawer and got a pair of gloves and a face mask out of it. Putting them on, he grabbed a piece of cloth and soaked it with alcohol, sterilizing his work area.

He grabbed one of the cages with two mice, as well as the box Seán had brought, and put them on the surface he had just cleaned. None of the mice had tails, as they were the less crippling limb they could cut off to test the regenerative properties of their ‘medicine’. Sad.

Felix looked at them before starting the procedure: one smelled the air in a corner and the other was running in its little wheel. Such cuties. He sent them a sad smile that was covered by his facemask, pitying them as they had a death sentence for when the experiment was over. This wasn’t the first time he had done this, however, so he easily shook off the feeling. Some would say that doing research with animals dehumanized the scientist, and he definitely agreed; as he didn’t struggle with his conscience after the second batch of sixteen mice. Work was work.

Felix opened the box and got a thin syringe out of it, filled with a translucent liquid. He brought it closer to his eyes and gave it some hits with his fingers in order to make the bubbles float to the surface. After that he took the plastic security cap out and gently pushed the piston, letting out all the excess air.

Once he was satisfied with the preparations, he put the cap back on and laid it on the table. He then proceeded to open the cage from the top, chasing one of the panicking mice that tried to escape to no avail, as the animal eventually cornered itself and Felix had no trouble in capturing it.

Everything was going smoothly, except of course, his irritating anxiety that was still in the back of his head and slowly but surely making its way to the front. “Be still, this will only hurt for a moment.” Felix maneuvered his left hand and took out the lid once again, while holding the squirming mouse in his right hand and trying to shut his brain up.

He felt how the sharp tip came into contact with the mouse’s skin and he pushed-

…

_Oh no._

For being thinking in other stuff, he had forgotten to put the mouse in the tranquilizing gas chamber beforehand. And it was too late now.

The mouse suddenly struggled hard and made Felix lose his grip on it at literally the last second, resulting in it falling down and dashing through the floor on the look for safety. Meanwhile, Felix’s blood ran cold. The syringe was half empty, and some of its contents were dripping down his gloved hand… which had been pierced through.

_He had injected the fucking thing into himself._

Felix dropped the syringe in a panic, it making a clattering sound when it hit the floor. They had only tried the solution in mice that _had been crippled_, they didn’t even know how it acted in normal, healthy mice and the human tests were an extremely long way from there. There was the possibility that it didn’t do anything but there was also the possibility of unknown effects happening.

But what the fuck was he supposed to do? The nanobots were already in his bloodstream, and there was no way to get them out of him. Even in the case of him reporting this incident, he would most likely be locked in a containment room while his colleagues observed his development, not mentioning all the tests that would be run on him... That would be embarrassing, humiliating and painful.

Even though it could bite him in the ass later, he decided to keep silent and deal with whatever consequences his decision may have by himself. Felix took the damaged glove out, taking a good look at his hand that now showed a tiny red gash.

_Maybe it’s not so bad after all…_

He breathed in and out to calm down. Knowing that he couldn’t do anything else, he grabbed another glove from the box and began doing the prep-work for the next injection, making a mental note not to forget to use the tranquilizing chamber never again. He would search for the missing mouse later.

God, it was going to be a long week.

* * *

Seán was impatiently looking at the window of the taxi he was in, watching the shining lamp posts go by and the sun gradually hiding, as he came nearer and nearer to his destination. He fiddled with his phone in an attempt to quench the anxiety and excitement he had. What sorts of stories and revelations would Dr. Kjellberg -or Felix- tell him? He didn’t know and he had to suffer an entire five days of not knowing, plus he hadn’t seen him again either so he couldn’t exactly pester him about giving him a hint or an anecdote or anything at all.

The taxi came to a stop. Seán payed the driver and got off, hearing the sound of the engine disappear on the distance.

The Swede lived in a nice neighborhood: in one of the safest, most beautiful and peaceful residential areas of the town, not to mention one of the wealthiest too. Seán was standing in front of a tall black metal fence with an intricate and fancy design which also had stone pillars as decorations. Looking through it, he could see a giant garden with a path made of smooth stones that led to the main house. It was some beautiful scenery, as there were many fruit trees, trimmed bushes and a couple of working water fountains, which glistened with the light of the elegant lamp posts nearby.

To his far left, he could see a couple of stone slabs, on which Dr. Kjellberg’s car was parked. Seán’s mouth hanged open when he recognized the model of the car: A McLaren. A. Fucking. McLaren. Damn, Dr. Kjellberg must have really liked that car to buy it for more than a hundred thousand dollars. Now he felt like he was going inside a celebrity’s house.

The house itself wasn’t any less breathtaking. It was an enormous two-story house which had very big windows framed in dark wood, as well as a dark wooden door, and was painted with a light color that Seán couldn’t distinguish due to the darkness and the yellow light of the lamps. Despite that, he liked the contrast a lot.

After spending five minutes in appreciating the landscape, he noticed the intercom on a stone pillar just beside the fence. He gulped and pushed the button.

Almost immediately, he heard a loud ‘clack’, signaling that the fence had been opened. Weird. Maybe the doctor was only expecting him but still, wasn’t it a bit unsafe? He wasn’t asked anything… He double checked the address just in case, but he was in the right place.

Brushing it off, he went inside and carefully closed the fence.

Walking through the stone path, he truly felt like someone important, like someone he wanted to be. God, he was ecstatic. This was definitely going to be an experience that would inspire him to set higher goals for himself and work harder.

He finally made it to the door, which had been left ajar.

Seán was becoming suspicious, even getting to the point of considering turning back but unfortunately, he had closed the fence. Felix had only given him his address, there was no phone number in the note he had. He had asked about it when he double-checked the address with Dr. Nelson, but not even she had it. Everything was getting shadier by the moment.

_Fuck, what have I gotten myself into?_

He managed to see some dim light through the small opening of the door, and judging from the intensity, it must have been from a contiguous room. He took out his phone from the backpack he was carrying and typed the police number just in case. Taking a deep breath and with his finger over the call button -ready to launch a distress call if the situation needed it-, he pushed the door completely open, heading into the house and following the source of light.

The hallway he was in was as luxurious as expected. Finely polished wooden furniture with numerous drawers decorated the passage, with various ornaments on frames in the walls, and a golden chandelier hanging down just ahead. Seán was beginning to get worried: if Dr. Kjellberg had such expensive tastes, perhaps he had been the victim of a robbery… or worse.

With the adrenaline product of his thoughts pumping through him, he dashed to the room with the lights on, which was the dining room. To his surprise, there was nobody there and the table was completely empty, totally unlike someone who was waiting for a visitor.

All of Seán senses screamed at him to get out of there, everything was too suspicious and weird. Perhaps he should come again with someone else-

“We won’t be needing that.”

He was caught by surprise and ended up getting his phone snatched from his hand, not even reacting to tap on the screen and call the police.

In fear, he turned around instantly to see a couple of bright blue eyes sticking out in the darkness that were moving towards him and-

_Oh my god._

“Dr. Kjellberg?! What the fuck happened to you? W-We need to- we- we need to take you to the hospital!” Seán managed to blurt out, stuttering with the horror he was experiencing. In front of him was the doctor in casual clothes but with those unnatural blue eyes and a tangled mess of fluorescent blue tentacles of at least three widths behind him, that were moving and bending and-

_Wait, blue fluorescence?_

He absolutely knew where that came from. The vectors they were using at work had the blue fluorescent protein as a gene marker, which could only mean… Dr. Kjellberg had somehow infected himself with an untested substance capable of messing up with his DNA. Both of them were truly in one of the worst scenarios.

“I need to get out of here.” Seán murmured, fearfully giving a couple of steps back and frantically scanning the dining room for escape routes. It was looking dire though; the doctor was blocking the main entrance so he would have to use a window or-

“So soon?” Felix cooed with a sad expression. “But you just came here, Jack. Make me company for a while more.” Some of the tentacles with the largest width stopped squirming around, straightened themselves and shot towards Seán in a flash. He uselessly attempted to run and tried fighting against the appendages as two coiled around his forearms and one around his legs, holding them together and suspending him in the air. “Let’s get comfortable.” The Swede mentioned and walked away, carrying Seán behind him with his new limbs.

Seán continued struggling to try and free himself but he was more than surprised when he realized how much strength those things had. For fuck’s sake, there were only three holding him and he couldn’t even bring his hands closer to each other. Looking at the other man’s back, he realized there were at least two or three more dozens of them sticking out of six holes on his hoodie. He felt like he was completely screwed. Panic started rising, his breathing became erratic and stronger, his hands and feet got colder… And for good reason: He wasn’t getting out of that house until Dr. Kjellberg wanted him to go.

“Let me go, Felix! You are sick, we need to get you to a clinic!” Seán shouted as loudly as he could as a last resort, hoping that Dr. Kjellberg could reconsider what he was doing by hearing his name and also hoping that someone would notice the commotion. His plan backfired when another tentacle shot towards his face, coiling around his head and covering his mouth, preventing him from speaking further.

“I feel perfectly fine, Jack. No need for you to worry about me.” Felix replied at the same time that the dark room they were in lit up. Seán saw with horror how one of the tentacles had pushed the light switch button; how much control did he have over them? “I know what you are trying to do. Sorry to burst your bubble but nobody will hear you in this room. This living room is pretty far from the neighbors, not gonna lie. Also you might be thinking why I silenced you if you screaming didn’t matter, and the answer is just because you are cuter when you are not shouting.”

Seán’s eyes widened at both of the doctor’s comments, firstly because his chances of escaping became virtually zero and secondly… Did the doctor just call him cute?

Felix turned around, facing Seán. Since this was the first time he was getting a clear look at his features, Seán noticed that Dr. Kjellberg wasn’t showing any signs of malice but rather he looked relaxed and somewhat happy? His eyelids were a tad closed and the corners of his mouth were slightly upwards… which didn’t make any sense.

“You came here for answers right?” Felix sat down on a brown sofa, crossing his legs in a smugness display. He brought a hand to his chin, lost in thought. “Let’s see… Oh! You asked why I call you Jack, isn’t that right?”

Seán couldn’t believe this was the direction everything was heading towards. This was literally the worst way to learn about the past he had lost.

Apparently he didn’t give Felix the response he was hoping for, as a tentacle got behind him and _made him nod_. God, he felt awful at not having control of his own body; he couldn’t walk, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t talk and now… ugh. He was basically a puppet in strings.

The Swede of course didn’t care and took the forced affirmation as a cue for him to continue. “That was a nickname your mom gave you when you were little. I always found it cute, you know? It had a personal touch to it. While everyone called you Seán, I would call you Jack, it was our little secret. By the way, your parents passed away a couple of years ago. Double suicide.”

Felix talked as if he was gossiping with a friend in the middle of a shopping center, complete with hand gestures, ignoring the possible consequences of the bomb he had dropped had on Seán. Not only was the fact that his parents were dead shock-inducing, but also how he didn’t give two shits about it, showing complete disregard of something as tragic as a suicide... That left Seán in utter disbelief. He had only known him for ten minutes at most but the person sitting in front of him wasn’t the compassionate Dr. Kjellberg he had first met in the lab, and it hurt to see him like that.

Was it that he could see his pained expression or he could somehow sense his sniffles, Seán didn’t know; but Felix tried comforting him. “Don’t be sad, Jack. That pathetic whore deserved it.” Another dagger to the heart. “She never approved of our relationship anyway, it’s better now that she isn’t in the way.”

He didn’t have any fucking tact.

At that point, Seán’s brain was struggling with processing the information it was being given. He wished to pass out or for Felix to cover his ears with another damned tentacle so he could stop listening to him, but neither of those were showing signs of happening.

“Yes Jack, we were boyfriends and since we never really split up, I guess we still are. Isn’t that a cool fact? We studied together computer science at university. I still remember the first time you talked to me, god, you are still as gorgeous as you were then.”

_Please stop._

“On our first day you came to me and asked if you could sit. I was mesmerized by your beauty so of course I said ‘yes’ like an idiot. After that we got closer and became good friends, we always had lunch together and we would help each other with homework and studying, even though I was the one with the best grades out of the two, haha. Life was great! Some time after, I decided to tell you my feelings. It’s a shame you don’t remember any of that really, but you accepted! I was so happy, Jack.”

Seán closed his eyes in a vain attempt to escape from reality.

_I don’t want to keep listening anymore._

“On our second year summer break, you came to me full of joy, almost screaming at me that you had won a scholarship in Australia and were going to be there for the entirety of our vacations. Of course I celebrated with you even though I was sad that I wasn’t gonna be able to have you by my side for three months. But I couldn’t be happy forever, could I?” Suddenly Felix’s tone changed to a grim one. “You disappeared afterwards, Jack. I never knew what happened to you and assumed you were dead; I couldn’t even ask your parents what they knew because they both hated me. Catch me surprised when Mark told me about you working in the same place as me. It truly was destiny that brought us together again, wouldn’t you agree?”

_Shut the fuck up._

The sound of wood creaking made Seán snap out of his denial, opening his eyes again only to see Felix’s entire body being uncomfortably near him, most likely using his tentacles as support. He could practically feel his warmth. “You did something fantastic before you travelled, though. As a parting gift, you told me you wanted to hang out and watch a movie at my place. I really thought you meant it but perhaps I should have seen your true intentions coming.”

Seán was freaking out. He had no time to question whether what the Swede said was true or not, at the moment he didn’t care about whatever his past self did either. He only knew where this was going and immediately began to trash out again, finding Felix with a low guard for a second and managing to kick him in the leg.

He got absolutely no reaction besides the tentacles being rearranged, which was not good at all. One wrapped around both of his arms, keeping them tightly stuck to his torso and the other two curled around each of his legs; the one on his mouth however, stayed in its place. Felix raised his arms, gently putting one of them on Seán’s back and laying his other hand on his cheek, softly caressing it with his thumb while sending shivers down Seán’s spine.

“I wanted to return the favor since then.”

The lasciviousness with which Felix had spoken didn’t prepare Seán for what would happen next.

The blond brought his face closer to his neck, grazing the smooth skin with his lips. Seán responded to the sudden contact by trying to get away, to which Felix only had to get closer to continue doing what he wanted. He nibbled softly on his neck, alternating between sucking and quick and long pecks while using his fingers to fondle Seán’s upper arm, giving him goose bumps.

Felix definitely knew what he was doing.

Seán’s hidden desires were getting awakened by the stimulation his senses were receiving. Not only his sense of touch was being tended to, but the closeness between him and Felix made him smell the man’s perfume. A spicy and wood-like aroma impregnated his nostrils, which he could only describe as a manly fragrance that enticed his perception. On top of that, there was something hot and kinky about being suspended in the air, tied up and unable to speak.

He was lost in time, not knowing how much of it had passed since everything started, and found himself only wanting for it to never end. “You are doing great, Jack. Lose yourself in this bliss.” Felix commented quietly, brushing his lips against Seán’s ear and stopping from doing his work for a moment, but getting back to it just as fast.

That small gap of clarity made Seán realize what was really going on. This was all kinds of wrong so why did it feel so right? His privacy was being invaded and his intimacy violated, he was being held captive, being touched against his will and he was utterly helpless against whatever Felix wanted to do to him. He didn’t want to enjoy it but he couldn’t change how his body reacted to it, and if it did keep up, he would end up wanting it.

His short train of thought was cut off when the Swede licked the other side of his neck, strategically using an area that hadn’t been stimulated to magnify the sensation. Seán let out a muffled whimper, letting Felix know that his movement had worked wonders.

After some more minutes of tasting him, Felix moved away to look at Seán, who was staring back at him with weary and pleading eyes. Not pleading to continue, but to stop and let go.

“You know, I can’t resist if you look at me like that.”

Felix cupped Seán’s chin with his hand as the tentacle around his mouth loosened and fell down. Seán didn’t have any time to think what to do with his newly-recovered his ability to talk, as his mouth was instantly assaulted by Felix’s long tongue.

Their lips were mashed against each other’s, with Felix gripping Seán’s head firmly to keep him from backing away. Felix ferociously explored all the corners of his moist cavity, toying with Seán’s tongue that had forgotten its skill, seeking to return it to its former glory. Felix sensed how the bristles of his beard were scratching against Seán’s face, like hundreds of little needles sinking on the surface of his skin. The thought of Jack having the same pleasure as him drove him to keep going.

The blond didn’t stop at the kiss though.

One of the tentacles that held Seán’s legs began moving upwards, taking over his upper leg and coming to a stop on his crotch. The appendage rubbing against his penis and balls was the trigger for a long moan on Seán’s part, which Felix was very happy to have obtained. He was determined to make him feel good, even if Jack didn’t want it.

Only the sounds of the wet kiss and the crackling of the fire in the fireplace could be heard in the living room. Completely isolated from the outside world, Seán couldn’t do anything but focus on the experience.

The blond maintained his passionate onslaught until the initial excitement worn off, wanting to try something new. Felix stopped both the kiss and the teasing on Seán’s member, but before he did anything else, he wanted to make Jack embrace his lust.

Felix pulled away, leaving a glistening thread of saliva hanging from their mouths. “You didn’t reject it.” The blond looked tenderly at Jack, almost sounding like he was proud. “You could have bitten me Jack, but you didn’t. Deep inside, this is what you want.”

Seán avoided eye contact, unable to deny it. He thought that he didn’t want it but the considerable bulge on his pants said otherwise. His body was asking for more, driven by its primal instinct, not caring about the embarrassment, the humiliation or the fact that he was being practically raped. He felt so miserable, dirty and gross; he should have never tried to recover what had been lost. He should have never come to this house.

“Don’t be ashamed Jack, you are doing fantastic. What do you say if we do something more interesting?”

Felix lowered himself to floor level, keeping Jack in the air. Seán had a clear view of the disgusting tentacles on the blond’s back, feeling extreme sadness about what had happened to the doctor and himself. Resigning to his fate, he closed his eyes. He would have to endure whatever came next.

Seán felt his legs and arms spreading apart. With his pants being stretched as well, Felix could have a better assessment of the size of his erection. Satisfied, he sent six of his tentacles towards Seán, grabbing his clothes in various places and savagely tearing them with raw strength only. Pieces of cloths with different colors were now lying on the wooden floor, their only possible destination being the trash can. Felix would take care of that later.

Seán grimaced in distress, having sensed how his clothes were pulled against his skin before the threads finally gave up and now feeling the contrast between the cold air against his hot and bare body, not to mention having another person seeing his intimate parts exposed.

“I appreciate that you closed your eyes, you’ll enjoy this even more.” Still having Jack in a spread-eagle position, Felix got near him, appreciating every inch of what he had at his disposal. “Your hips were always mesmerizing, even when you had pants on.” Seán refused to open his eyes; that’s why he flinched when he felt a pair of warm, rough hands holding his waist. They slowly traced his skin until they got to his hips, tickling him on the way down and involuntarily contracting his muscles.

“You are too tense. I’m gonna make you relax, Jack.”

“Stop.” Seán said firmly, loud enough for the Swede to hear but low enough so that he wouldn’t risk him thinking he was trying to call for help.

“What did you say?”

“I said that you have to- Mmmf!”

Despite thinking he wouldn’t be at risk of being unable to speak again, that was exactly what happened. As soon as he tried to explain himself, a moderately-wide tentacle got inside his mouth, making his jaw open more and hurt at the sudden intrusion.

“I told you, Jack. You are cuter when you are quiet.” Felix sent Seán a twisted smile, which he didn’t see but knew that he had, judging by what he had heard. “Let’s not have any more setbacks, shall we?”

Seán was done, it was inevitable.

The blond lowered Seán until he was at his crotch’s level, easily grabbing Seán’s halfway up penis, and delicately holding it as if it was a treasure. Remembering what he felt when both of their beards brushed together, he wondered up to what extent that sensation could be amplified.

He brought Jack’s dick to his cheek and began trailing his face with it, going from his bearded cheeks to his nose and forehead, not caring that it was oozing with precum. That just made it even hotter. Not long after, Felix could hear and feel Seán’s muffled and erratic panting against his tentacle.

Felix was amazed at how something so microscopic had done so many wonderful changes to his body; besides growing more limbs, he had sensitivity in all of them! Having one inside Jack’s mouth at that moment was no different than having a couple of fingers in there. It would be delightful if he put his tongue to good use and started sucking on it… He was going to work hard for it.

“I never got to taste you last time.” Felix planted a little kiss on Jack’s glans, intentionally covering his lips in the last vestiges of the precum, savoring it and mixing it with his saliva before swallowing. “It’s good but I want the real deal.”

The blond gobbled up Seán’s cock, using his hands to carefully massage the scrotum. The combination of Felix’s skilled fingers squeezing, pinching and twisting the sensitive skin of his balls and the coming and going of his proficient tongue was driving him insane.

Seán could feel his dick getting harder, covered in the other man’s sticky fluid. After the initial motion in which Felix had practically devoured his member and whirled his tongue around his shaft, he pulled away and licked the head of his penis, then going over its entire length before enveloping it again and going back and forth in a naughty spectacle.

Seán knew an orgasm was coming and that it was too late to stop it.

The only cue Felix had was a loud but stifled groan before his mouth filled with Jack’s seed. Surprised with the amount, he stumbled backwards, leaving Seán’s cock hanging limply and twitching in the aftermath of the climax.

Felix drank it all, cleaning the drops that were threatening to fall down with his fingers and sucking them. Jack’s raspy breathing was the loudest thing that could be heard in the room, fueling Felix’s lustful desires. “This is what I wanted! You haven’t been touching yourself to give it all to me, right? Thank you so much, Jack, it was delicious. You are always thinking of me but I was never grateful enough.”

There. Seán had given the Swede what he desired. But unlike what Felix thought, he hadn’t been touching himself because he wanted to leave that habit, not because it was a fucking gift. Now that he could not feel any more degraded, he just wanted to go home and cry.

“Why is your head hanging low, Jack?” Felix’s soothing voice was getting disturbing. He spoke as if he was comforting someone when that was certainly not the case. Seán felt as if he was making fun of him, kicking him while on the ground. “Cheer up, the night is still young!”

Was passing out too much to ask? Could he just have a heart attack and die? Because he would rather die than being kept used as a fucktoy.

Felix paced towards the couch, carrying himself with the confidence of someone who had complete control of the situation, which he certainly did, and slowly sat down. “Let’s keep going, shall we?”

All the free tentacles spread out and surrounded Seán, some quickly swirling around his arms, legs, abdomen and neck, while the rest took turns in sliding over his skin. The wider tentacles felt like the touch of a hand whereas the little tendrils felt more like the touch of a finger, nevertheless, Seán was having a pleasurable assault with having every inch of his body touched.

However, he winced when a couple of the tendrils took hold of his nipples. Already being perked up due to the sudden drop in temperature, it was easier for the appendages to torture them by twisting and pulling them. In addition to that maneuver, another tendril was waving itself in front of Seán’s dick before starting to tease the entrance of his peehole by giving it multiple but quick strokes.

He opened his eyes in a flash when the tendril introduced itself into his urethra, carefully slithering into it but sending waves of pain through his body at the same time.

“Hang in there, Jack. You are strong; I promise it won’t last long.”

Seán had tears rolling down his cheeks, not only he was suffering but meanwhile, that bastard was sitting on his couch, with legs and fingers crossed, as if he was watching a movie. He had become just a piece of flesh for him to entertain himself with-

The thin appendage got out of his peehole, relieving Seán for a short-lived moment, as it plunged into his hole again. The repeated movement combined with the stimulation of his body and many erogenous zones was driving Seán crazy, the pain quickly turning into pleasure just as Felix had promised.

It was too much. No such level of ecstasy could be achieved by normal means; it was something that only Felix could do. Thoughts were becoming more and more difficult to form as the primal urges and the lust took over, as his breathing became unstable again, as a second orgasm was coming, and as he began enjoying it.

With a smirk, Felix increased the pace of the fondling, resulting in Jack’s second climax of the night. As he felt the semen building up in Seán’s canal, Felix pulled out the tentacle just in time to see a blast of the white liquid soaring through the air, just having used Jack as if he were a cum fountain.

He never took his eyes off Jack. He couldn’t stop admiring his magnificent work.

All motion stopped for a minute, Felix being merciful enough to give Seán some time to recover as his thoughts were still hazy.

“Hnngh… mmh… ngh…” Seán babbled, seemingly forgetting that he still had Felix’s tentacle in his mouth.

Watching Jack in that state made Felix really horny, beginning to have an erection of his own. He unbuttoned his pants and took his dick out, running a hand through it with swift wrist movements.

“I hope you don’t mind, Jack.” Once again, Felix used his new limbs to force Seán to make a negative motion with his head, who didn’t even protest. “Thank you. This is why I love you.”

Not soon after he began masturbating, Felix resumed the assault on Seán’s body with the same intensity as when he orgasmed. “It’s such a shame that you took a shower before coming here,” The Swede pointed out, remembering when he kissed Jack and noticed his damp hair. “We could have had so much fun in giving you bath... But no worries, we’ll try that another day. Right now I can’t really contain myself.”

Seán didn’t register what the other man had said about ‘trying another day’, being too busy with his body’s overstimulation. The tentacle squirming in his mouth was tempting him like a forbidden fruit, as if trying to get him to sin. With his tongue being restless and his mouth intensely salivating, he took the bait and succumbed to his lowest desire.

Felix had gotten what he wanted. He had sensed it immediately.

The blond stopped playing with himself, making one of the tentacles tormenting Jack retreat and bring him something that was on a nearby shelf. He took the small bottle off the tentacle and poured some of its contents on his hand, watching as it viscously slided down when he tilted his hand. He got the appendage right in front of him and gave it soft strokes with his wet hand, like if he was petting a docile animal.

When he finished getting the tentacle covered in the liquid, he went back to touching himself. In spite of Jack glancing at him and what he was doing, Felix doubted he was actually paying attention, as his unfocused and glossy gaze was evident even from the distance. He also realized Jack was moving his head back and forth while sucking, rhythmically synchronized with the tendril that was ravaging his cock.

Content with having things go his way, Felix sent the tentacle back to Jack, which he positioned right below his buttocks. “My beautiful little Jack, I am glad you joined the fun so fast. It’s only getting better from now on, trust me.”

Felix made the tentacle go up, coming in contact with Jack’s needy asshole which twitched at the cold touch. Even though it was quite big for the tight hole, Felix managed to insert the appendage inside with help from the lube and the squishy nature of the limb, with the initial intrusion being accompanied by a low gasp which warped into a long and loud moan when it hit Jack’s sweet spot.

Felix yanked the tentacle out in one swift motion, wanting to play with Jack for a bit, which lead to him earning a whine when Jack didn’t felt it coming inside again. The Swede smirked maliciously. Having liked Jack’s reaction, he repeated the same sadistic motion two, three, four, five times…

It was only when he sensed Jack’s asshole completely stretched that he decided to fuck him properly. The tentacle was going up and down, hitting Jack’s prostate at the same pace that Felix’s hand worked on his own dick.

Everything was good. Felix had recovered Jack and was finally giving him what he owed him since years ago, plus he adored how compliant Jack had become. If he wasn’t sucking desperately on his tentacle, he was moaning and whimpering like a dog in heat, and Felix wouldn’t have it any other way. He did say he was going to make Jack feel good and he had accomplished exactly that.

The blond was coming closer to his own climax, not being able to hold it any longer, especially when he had such an arousing scene in front of him. Felix stroked his dick faster and faster, as well as the tentacle inside Jack’s ass.

Surrendering to the delightful act that was sex, they both came at the same time. Felix threw his head backwards in his delirium, still slowly rubbing his penis while his hand got covered in cum, a few drops falling on the wooden floor. Meanwhile, Felix had pulled the tendril out of Jack’s dick at the last second, which let out a little amount of the white liquid as a result of having the third orgasm of the night, with which Jack’s trembling body was struggling to deal with.

Felix giggled, before having it turn into a full on laugh. “Fantastic, fantastic! There is only one thing left to try, my dear Jack.” The blonde got the tentacles out of Jack’s anus and mouth, ceremoniously lowering him to the carpet on the floor, and moved his limbs as if he were a ragdoll, getting him in a kneeling position.

It seemed as if Jack was holding himself with his arms but if the tentacles weren’t giving him support, he would collapse. Felix was euphoric at knowing how helpless Jack was at the moment. With a predatory grin, the blond got took the bottle that had aided him some moments before and walked towards his lover’s figure, kneeling right behind him.

Felix took advantage of that moment to marvel himself with Jack’s ass. He fondled it with his hands, leaving it completely sticky with the cum that he hadn’t bothered to clean. His ass was round and firm. Felix didn’t exactly remember it being that way so he took one hand to Jack’s abdomen to confirm his suspicions.

“Oh? What’s this? You have been going to the gym and you even got some decent abs! That’s admirable Jack, but don’t worry, we’ll have plenty of exercise.”

Not being able to wait any longer, Felix grabbed his dick and covered it in lube, tossing the useless object away when he didn’t need it anymore. He easily shoved his penis in Jack’s asshole, causing Jack’s head to perk up a bit before hanging low again.

“Hngh…”

The blond kept penetrating him while tightly holding Jack’s ass, completely lost in the pleasure. To his surprise, after a while Jack began meeting him halfway when he thrust forwards.

“Good boy, Jackie. I’ll reward you for that.” Felix praised, using his tentacles to fondle Jack’s balls and dick. Now that he didn’t have any sort of gag, Jack’s moans could be heard loud and clear, reverberating through the halls of that sex dungeon.

Felix didn’t want that moment to ever end, but all good things had to come to one. He began thrusting faster and harder, the sounds of Felix’s thighs slapping against Jack’s ass mixing with their whimpering and panting.

“Ah!”

Suddenly, a sound of relief. They both collapsed, with Jack doing it first when the tentacles lost their strength. Felix came to his senses quickly, having time to observe Jack’s twitching figure on the floor, covered with some of his appendages. He had come inside. From where he was on the floor, Felix saw how some of his semen was dripping down Jack’s anus. What a nice view he had. But most importantly, he had made Jack’s body his. Now it was time to make it permanent.

Felix got up and took some steps towards Jack, crouching right beside him and whispering to his ear. “I really enjoyed our time together, Jack. We should repeat this more often, and you know what? I have something very special for you as a parting gift.”

Stunned as he was, Seán barely noticed when the blond moved away from his face. But he became completely awake and horrified when he recognized the object that one of the tentacles was holding in front of him.

A blue syringe.

“Oh we are going to have so much fun, Jack.”

* * *

“What do you mean Seán hasn’t shown up in a week?”

Dr. Fischbach had come back from the presentations he had to do abroad only to find that everything was a complete mess in his lab. Some reports were all over the place and other hadn’t even been picked up; the fire extinguisher had expired and nobody had noticed; an intern had accidentally covered his hands in ethidium bromide and probably had cancer now; the thermocycler had broken down; and now he had been notified that one of his employees wasn’t even showing up for work.

“Well he has come here, but only to clock in and out.” Dr. Nelson answered while desperately typing on her computer, needing to send an urgent report through e-mail. “I don’t know where he goes afterwards.”

“Amy, why on earth didn’t you think of having a conversation with him?” Mark inquired kind of aggressively, restraining himself from making a scene. Sometimes he got annoyed because he thought he was dealing with competent people, not idiots who could fuck up the unfuckable. Besides, he was the one who was going to be yelled at by the higher-ups.

“I tried! But there is something off…” Amy frowned, defending herself. “I don’t know, I could barely maintain eye contact for two seconds.”

Mark sighed in frustration, hitting the desk nearby. He would have to take matters into his own hands _and_ teach Amy how to properly run a place. “I am gonna have a talk with him then. God, if this keeps up he is getting fired.” Dr. Fischbach turned around and headed for the door. “I’m gonna go to the animal unit to get the results of the last batch of vectors. Call me immediately if Seán comes back.”

Amy nodded absentmindedly, having more important matters to deal with rather than the impending collapse of the laboratory. That was Mark’s job.

Mark headed directly to the animal unit, wondering why Felix hadn’t sent the report himself to his lab when he noticed that no one had gone to retrieve it. He was supposed to have done it by protocol, and Mark was pretty pissed about it.

He stormed his way through the hallways, finally arriving at his destination and going inside the resting room that connected to Felix’s lab, closing the door behind him as per security measures. There was nobody there so he decided to enter to the lab unannounced, which usually should not have been an issue but…

Nothing could have possibly prepared Mark for the scene he witnessed: Felix was sitting on his wooden stool and Seán was kneeling before him, giving him a blowjob while Felix _brushed his hair_. And that wasn’t even the most impactful part. Both men had their chests bare; Seán’s being notably shaved while Felix’s had thin blond hair on it, but they also both had a couple dozens of blue tentacles intertwined coming out from their backs, seemingly fighting for dominance.

All of Mark’s alarms were going off. He didn’t care about having a talk with Seán anymore. Something had gone horribly wrong, the way he had only seen in post-apocalyptic movies, and his only chance at possibly fixing it was to flee and alert everyone, even if that could ruin his career and reputation. He had to flee.

Felix noticed that Mark had seen them and was turning back, but he couldn’t afford to let him escape. “Jackie, be a dear and bring Mark here.”

Just as Dr. Fischbach was getting closer to the closed hallway door, he felt a sudden pull on his leg which caused him to lose balance and hit the ground with a loud thud. Fuck, it hurt. He found himself being dragged back to the main laboratory, trying to cling to the floor tiles in a desperate attempt to fight against the strange force.

As if he was in a horror game, the door closed right in front of him, leaving him to god knew what fate. Panicking, he frantically turned around to take a look at who had grabbed his leg. The fantasy scenario was real indeed. His ankle had a blue tentacle stuck to it and tracing its length, he realized it was coming out of Seán’s back, who was now standing in front of him and looking as if he had gotten out of a BDSM nightmare.

He was wearing a pair of tight black faux-leather pants with a crotch zipper which was completely open, leaving his erect cock and balls exposed. His ‘outfit’ also included a collar and two black leather cuffs on his wrists that seemed to be from the same set. And finally, the ‘jewellery’ he was using. His ears were pierced and decorated by a pair of long silver earrings with a small purple amethyst gem at the end, while his entire torso was adorned with two silver chains that hung down from rings on his pierced nipples, joining together in a ring which was united to a necklace just below the collar. From that same link, a single silver chain fell down his abdomen, coming to an end in a ring on top of his belly button, which also had another two chains that disappeared circling his waist.

Mark backed against the door, trying to establish the most distance he could between him and his frien- No. Something told him they weren’t his friends anymore.

“I never told you to stop sucking, get back to it.”

Mark was too frightened to even scream, instead he was just observing in shock how Seán obeyed Felix’s order without question and kneeled and began passionately tending to the blond’s penis.

“H-How… Why?” Mark managed to blurt out, still paralyzed and trembling in primal fear. He now knew what Amy had referred to before, both of their shining blue eyes and blissful expressions were completely unnatural.

“A mistake that showed me how beautiful life can be. That’s all there is to it.” Felix answered with a smile.

Mark couldn’t help but feel guilty. He hadn’t been there for his friends when they needed him; instead he was doing some errands for his stupid bosses’ whims. Damn… If he had been there he could at least have detected the changes in their behaviors… Perhaps Felix would have trusted him enough to tell him his mistake… Perhaps he would have noticed Seán’s absence earlier…

Still, there was no use in crying over the spoiled milk. There was only one thing that could have been the cause of it all, and he was going to try to fix it or die trying. In that situation, he didn’t have many other options either.

Clearing his throat, he spoke softly. “It was never the vectors’ fault. I never fucked up. It was the AI, wasn’t it? The artificial intelligence you developed got corrupted somewhere along the way and we didn’t notice fast enough.”

Felix got serious all of a sudden.

“Come on Felix, we don’t need to do this. The AI can be reprogrammed to lower your sexual desires and the… appendages can be fixed with surgery. I can help you. What do you say, buddy? I know you don’t want to live like this.”

Mark’s heart was beating faster than ever. He was struggling to maintain the eye contact with his friend, but he truly needed to convince him. Otherwise it was over.

“What are you talking about?” Mark’s heart sunk and all his hopes were shattered when Felix put on his unnerving smile again. “I do want to live like this. We truly created something wonderful, Mark.” Felix’s tentacles were approaching him but he had given up. He was disheartened. There was nothing else to do. “It’s time to share it with the world.”

_A blue syringe._

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this, that means you got through all of that. Congratulations and thank you for your time! I hope you liked it! Also, as I stated in the tags, some stuff is fiction and some is truth. You can try to guess which is which in the comments or ask for some inspirations/fun facts for this story :D! Until next time!


End file.
